Algo que nunca se podría romper
by the most important word
Summary: A John siempre le salían mal las citas en el día de San Valentín pero este será distinto. Sherlock/John


_**Titulo:** Algo que nunca se podría romper_

_**Autor:** The most important word_

_**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC_

_**Pareja:** Sherlock/John_

_**Disclaimer:** Sherlock BBC y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores, una gran obra maestra._

_**Resumen: **A John siempre le salían mal las citas en el día de San Valentín pero este será distinto. _

_S-W-S-W-S-W_

**Algo que nunca se podría romper**

John Hamish Watson suspiraba mientras miraba la televisión. En todos los canales salía algo relacionado sobre el día catorce de febrero, concretamente conocido como el día de San Valentín. John nunca le había gustado ese día. No era porque no tuviera a nadie con quien celebrarlo, aunque en este caso era así, sino que el ex militar nunca había sabido que preparar.

Todas las sorpresas que había preparado a sus ex habían sido un fracaso. Una vez, cuando era más joven, preparó una maravillosa cena. La chica estaba feliz por celebrarlo pero como siempre algo salía mal. O era él que no aprestaba atención o era que no le gustaba totalmente la chica. Después en la guerra no tuvo tiempo a celebrar San Valentín, aunque sería muy cómico ver como un soldado reparte corazoncitos a sus enemigos, pero después cuando sufrió la herida era peor todavía. John estaba amargado así que cualquier cita en San Valentín era un fracaso. La chica estaba emocionada pero el doctor no, podía contestar con un "¡Sé andar!" o…"¿Por qué no puedo andar bien me consideras inútil?"y por lo tanto le habían llevado al fracaso. Pero aún fue peor cuando conoció, a su ahora compañero, Sherlock Holmes. Aún se acordaba de su última cita con alguna chica. Fue en el San Valentín del año pasado. Había preparado algo perfecto, una cena íntima en un bonito restaurante. Pero como no, de repente vino su gran amigo disfrazado de mafioso y Sherlock amenazó con matar a la chica si seguía saliendo con el mayor asesino de todo Londres. Como es normal la pobre muchacha se fue corriendo y Sherlock tan campante descubrió el verdadero asesino de todo este asunto. Sherlock es Sherlock.

John de nuevo suspira amargado por aquel último recuerdo. ¿Por qué todo le salía mal? El pobre no lo entendía. Apagó la tele por aburrimiento y frustración. Entonces vio como su amigo miraba algo por el móvil.

-"¿Qué haces?"

El detective ni siquiera desvió la mirada y siguió con lo suyo. –"¿No lo ves? Es obvio."

John siguió sin entender así que se quedó esperando una respuesta.

Sherlock suspiró con resignación. -"Estoy hablando con Lestrade."

-"¿Algún caso?"

-"¿Tienes alguna cita?"

-"¿Eh?...No. ¿Por?"

-"Por que nos vamos." Decía Sherlock. –"Coge tu abrigo."

John cogió su abrigo y con Sherlock se dirigió a la "supuesta escena del crimen".

-"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" Preguntaba John.

-"Comemos un helado. ¿No te apetece?" Preguntaba Sherlock mientras comía un helado.

-"Sí pero…¿no estábamos en un caso?"

-"Si. Claro. Ahora viene el siguiente paso.".-Murmuraba Sherlock. –"¿Quieres probar de mi helado?"

-"¿Eh?" –Se sorprendió John. –"B..bueno".

El detective cogió un poco de su helado y se lo dio a John. El ex soldado estaba confuso con la actuación del detective pero aún más lo estaba con las risas de la gente que les rodeaba. Ya podía imaginar los próximos comentarios en el blog.

-"Ahora tú dame del tuyo."

John quiso negarse pero al ver la boca semi abierta de Sherlock no le quedo otro remedio. El detective lamió la cuchara seductoramente probando el dulce helado, mientras que John lo miraba avergonzado y confuso.

-"¿Te ha gustado?"

-"Mmm..no esta nada mal."-Decía el detective mientras le cogía la mano a su compañero.

John se sonrojó ante los actos de Sherlock. –"Q..qué haces Sherlock?"

El pobre ex militar estaba viviendo una situación muy humillante, no solo por los actos extraños de su amigo sino como la gente empezaba a cuchichear.

-"Sherlock, para. Están…" –Intentaba explicar John.

-"No hagas caso a la gente con extra bajo coeficiente intelectual. Estamos tu y yo celebrando el día de San Valentín. ¿O no es lo que hacen las parejas?"

-"Desde cuando somos pareja Sherlock?" Preguntó John sin entender nada.

-"Todo el mundo dice que somos pareja. Por lo tanto somos pareja ¿no? Siempre lo he entendido así."

John ya no cabía en su confusión. –"¿Has estado pensando siempre que somos pareja? Pero…¿no estabas casado con tu trabajo?"

-"Claro. Tú formas parte de él John. ¡Pensaba que era obvio! Debe ser aburrido no ser yo." El detective resopló aburrido y de pronto se levantó de su asiento. –"Me estoy aburriendo. Vámonos."

John pagó los helados y una vez pagado, el detective cogió la mano a su amigo y juntos tomaron un paseo.

-"Hace un bonito día. Pero tú eres más hermoso."

-"G..¿gracias?" Tartamudeaba John.

John aún no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando pero por una extraña razón esto le estaba gustando. Con ninguna chica había echo este tipo de cosas que se veían tan comunes en las parejas enamoradas, o por lo menos lo que salía en la televisión. Además era gracioso ver como un hombre sin sentimientos estaba haciendo todas estas cosas por él. Después de un rato caminando llegaron a las puertas de su hogar, pero Sherlock tapó los ojos de John con sus manos.

-"…tienes que cerrar los ojos." Susurró al oido de John.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Solo hazlo. Confía en mí."

-"Confío en ti Sherlock Holmes." Murmuró John mientras cerraba los ojos.

Los dos entraron silenciosamente en el edificio. John estaba nervioso, no sabía muy bien que vería y ver nada no ayudaba.

-"Abre los ojos."

John, cuando abrió los ojos solo pudo abrir la boca y pronunciar un "Sherlock."

Toda la casa estaba decorada con decoraciones de San Valentín: Corazones y rosas rojas adornaban la casa, también una pequeña mesa blanca con velas en el centro de la mesa y además de una cena recién preparada. Todo estaba ordenado y perfecto.

-"Mientras no estábamos Lestrade, Molly y la Señora Hudson prepararon todo esto." Decía mientras sonreía a John. –"Nunca haría esto pero ahora es diferente." Sherlock al ver la expresión en la cara de John, dudó. -"¿No te gusta?"

Un John emocionado y sorprendido respondió.-"Es..ma..maravilloso. Na..nadie había echo esto para mí Sherlock."

-"¿No es lo que hacen las parejas? Creo que he interpretado mal los programas de corazón que vi ayer." Murmuró Sherlock y entonces, como dándose cuenta de que algo se le olvidaba, sacó del bolsillo del pantalón, una pequeña llave. –"Este es mi regalo. Espero que te guste."

John la agarró y la miró. –"¿Qué abre?"

El detective cogió una mano del doctor y la puso en su pecho. –"Mi corazón, John."

Los dos ya no dijeron más palabras. Se acercaron aún más y por fin se dieron su primer beso. Los dos probaron aquellas sensaciones nuevas entre ambos, descubrían lo que sentían y sobre todo felicidad y dicha. Jugaban con sus labios, movían sus lenguas siguiendo el compás de la sensualidad y fueron sucumbiendo a la pequeña burbuja de intimidad que habían construido. Pero pronto se tuvieron que separar pero sabían que después de cenar habría más. Después de todo lo pasado, de todo lo vivido, John Watson sabía que ellos dos siempre estarían juntos. No importara que pasara siempre lo harían.

-"Feliz San Valentín Sherlock."

-"Feliz San Valentín John."

A John Hamish Watson nunca le había gustado mucho y a Sherlock Holmes nunca le había interesado. Pero a partir de aquella "extraña" cita que había preparado el detective, habían descubierto que ese día era el más especial de todos. Y no decir que al día siguiente se pasaron todo el día en la habitación de John, que hubo cotilleos sobre ellos y comentarios de felicitaciones por parte de lo más allegados. Pero lo más importante era que descubrieron que se amaban y que aunque se separarán, el ex militar siempre tendría la llave del corazón del detective y eso nunca se podría romper.

**Fin**

_Notas de la autora: ¡Feliz San Valentín a todos! Espero que disfrutéis del día y que sobre todo compartáis con las personas queridas vuestro amor, no tan solo a vuestras parejas si no a las otras personas que os quieren. Y si no tenéis amor de un novio/a pues aprovechad y disfrutad de la vida de soltera/a (como hago yo XD)_

_Espero muchos reviews! Un saludo, The most important word._


End file.
